Steven 10 - The Gem And The Trix
'Steven 10 - Chapter 1 - The Gem And The Trix' * * * #Opening Intro# All of our slumbering feelings are gathered… Quickly wishing for tomorrow. The light that calls us all together… The scene began with the black void before lining up the following gemstones with the illustration of its bearer within in order: 2 garnet-toned ruby and sapphire gemstones. A cream-tone pearl orb. An uncut amethyst gemstone. A cat's eye gemstone. A brilliant cut rose quartz. Is waiting to be set free! All gemstones aligned on the foreground with the illustrated images of the Gems and Steven before they dash toward the fourth wall and brought up the title "Steven 10" with an Omnitrix symbol on the "0" before glowing and flashed the whole screen. Strike 'em down cleverly, let it look like you were deceived. The scene opens to view the quartz-theme background as Steven ran towards Trix, jumped up and they high-fived each other before Steven equipped him on his Omnitrix and summoned Rose's Shield while Rose's silhouette floats over him. Next is an ocean-theme background with various pearls as Pearl pose gracefully, pulled out her spear from her gem and began spinning it around as she dance gracefully before finished with a beautiful stance. The world isn't simple anymore. It's on a countdown to chaos. Next, the backgrounds are divided in ruby and sapphire coloring. Ruby and Sapphire dropped down from above, greet each other and gleefully embraced each other before fusing into Garnet, performing amazing battle stance before equipping her fists with power gloves. Following up with the background of thorn bushes with edged amethyst gems, Amethyst slide in, whipped her weapon around before curling up and spin dash toward the fourth wall. Finally, Cat's Eye pounced in with the background being exotic jungles and stand on her hands, walked further before doing breakdance, jumped up and bounced happily before jumped toward the fourth wall. Leave that never stopping snooze alone! it. Time to SMASH! Scene switched to view Jasper as she swung her massive sledge hammer and grinned with malice at the audience, following up with the camera panned at the bottom before ascending up, introducing us the villains: Kevin 11, Dr. Animo, Peridot, Sunstone, Red Diamond, Dead Daisy, Parasite, Yellow Diamond, Zero and a mysterious silhouetted figure with white diamond shining from its forehead with another being with an emerald as its right eye. In despair, I'll finally notice it! Scene switched to Steven summoning the gem's powers and shines the whole area before switching to Connie, camera rotated around to her close up before switching to rear camera as she witnessed the Red Eye descending toward Earth before engulfing her with massive light. New scene shows coloring light surges about as the Gems emerged from it with their weapons, with various silhouetted Gem Warriors in the background, each having their gems glowing before Steven jumped forward and slammed his hands on the Omnitrix, blinding us with rose light. All of our slumbering feelings are gathered… Quickly wishing for tomorrow. The light that calls us all together… Is waiting to be set free! Steven had morphed into a Vulpimancer with #1 beside him then slashed across the fourth wall before emerging as a Tetramand with #2, flexing his muscles. He then switched into a Segmentasapien with #3, constructing his body into a giant knight and swung the sword down, appearing now as a Citrakayah with #4 as he dash across the scene and slide to a halt for dramatic pose before switching into a Stonagon with #5, levitating in mid-air and emanating psychokinetic aura. He then switch into a Robolex standing next to #6 as he punched his electrical charged fists and flashed the scene. He emerged as a Piscciss Volann with #7 as he swam down and let out a roar, displaying the teeth before switching into a Lepidopterran with #8, flying about and screeching before morphing into an Ectonurite with #9, floating eerily and displaying his claws. Finally, he morphed into a Pyronite next to #10 and ignited his fists with flames before blasting at the fourth wall. "You won't be alone", if you make that promise… Firmly believe in it, and your pulse that wishes for it… Will go towards a forgiving future… The scene opens with Steven's back facing at the audience, standing in the sunset before turning around to face his friends and family: the Crystal Gems, Connie, Greg Universe and Mother Centipeetle. It followed up with Steven jumping across to the left with Trix, with 10 of his aliens appearing beside him along with 10 more in silhouetted form and one gigantic silhouetted shape in the background. And break through! Finally, the final scene shows the Crystal Gems standing on top of Earth and face upward as the opening intro ends. #End Intro# The scene opens to view the beautiful scenery of Beach City, a small metropolis area located in the beach coast, next to the largest cliff that contains a lighthouse and a mysterious statue on its face. We then cut to one of the chain bakery known as The Big Donut. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a young boy which comically echoes across the area and even cause a quake. Scene switched to the cat-theme ice box and a young boy staring dead center at the empty trays. He's a short 10-year-old boy with thick, stocky build. He wears a velvet over-the-shoulder shirt with golden edges and has a golden star in the center with inner red. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink sandals. "This can't be happening! It must be a dream!" exclaimed the boy as he turned away and clamped his hands on his curly hair. "Can I pitch you just to be sure?" asked a computerized voice. On his right wrist is the Omnitrix but it seems to cross with the designs of an IPod and it's colored after his shirt with the interface colored rose. The interface came alive and stood over with robotic stick-like body and held out its pincer then pitched the boy. "Ow!" he whined with tears then turns and check the ice box. "NOOOOO!" he screamed again. "Then it's not a dream." chimed the Omnitrix. "Lars! Lars, please tell me there's more!" begged the boy as he tackled the older teenager, Lars Barriga, and hugged his waist. "Get off me, man! I'm stocking!" said Lars as he break away and carried the box to the nearest ice box. The teenage girl at the counter, named Sadie, glanced down at the boy with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Steven, but they stopped making them." she apologized. "Stop making them!?" baffled Steven. "Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cat?! They're the only scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich they ever make! Don't they have laws for this?!" he argued in dismay. "Why would they need laws for food products? Plus, aren't there other ice cream sandwiches? Like King Napoleon or-" before the Omnitrix continues, Steven cut him off. "No, Trix, Cookie Cat is far superior than those lame products!" whined Steven. Lars kneels down and start stocking the products as he gave an annoyed sigh. "Tough business, man. Nobody buys them anymore. Guess they couldn't compete with Lion Licker." he states with displeasure tone on the said product, which it was at the fridge on the corner. It's a lion-shaped ice cream with gumball eyes. Steven approached it and groaned in dismay. "Uggh, not Lion's Licker. Nobody likes them. They don't even look like lions." complained Steven as the product shows the ice cream looks half-melt and the face are dis-formed. "Kids these days! I tell you what!" he huffed as he placed his fists on his hips. "Ha ha ha, well, if you miss those wimpy ice creams so much, why don't you whip up yourself with your magic watch or your magic belly button!" mocked Lars as he walked away. "That's not how it works, Lars!" frowned Steven. "Yeah, I'm a Tech Level 20 DNA Alterer Device, not an Level 1 Ice Cream Maker!" complained Trix as he waved his fist around. Steven gave a sigh as he approached the Cookie Cat ice box and his breath clouded the glass. "Oh, sweet Cookie Cat. Your crunchy outside, your ice creamy inside. *drew a cat head on the glass* You're too good for this world." He kissed it and hugged it. Both Trix and Sadie stare at Steven. "Uh, Steven? Buddy, you're getting over-dramatic." he said but noticed he was ignored. "Steve? Steeevo?" asked Trix. "Uhhhh... Steven?" asked Sadie as Steven kept hugging the ice box. Lars lends over and raised an eyebrow in a "WTF" way at Steven. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" she asked and Steven nodded with his tearful eyes. Shortly afterward, Steven used multiple extension cords to tie the freezer on his back then he walked outside and make sure it's neatly adjusted and tight. "Ready, Trix?" he asked. "Aye aye, Stevo-Doo!" saluted Trix before folding himself back on his back, the Omnitrix glowed brightly with the iconic activation beep and it rose up, with the interface change to Selection Mode (diamond-shape with silhouette icons) and displays the Vulpimancer icon. Steven held his hand over the core and pressed it down. The Omnitrix gave a burst of rose energy before it ceased glowing before instantly orange-colored veins surging with rose energy ooze out rapidly until it consumed Steven's whole arm then the veins travels up to Steven's eyes. He cheered with excitement before closing his eyes as the veins reached it. A flash of rose light then Steven, rear camera mode, was hunched over as his body began to lose the fats and starts expanding his muscles while instantly grow orange fur and his hair stands out straight. He spun around and shows his face, which his eyes was covered in "X" like fur and his mouth changes into that of a canine, his teeth sharpen to fangs and he lung at the camera before it zoomed out and he transformed into a Vulpimancer wearing a bodysuit based of Steven's shirt and a rose collar, he held out his paws as it grew white raptor-like claws, finished his rotation and slammed his paws against the ground, producing a flash of light as conclusion of his transformation. "GRRRRAAAAAAAOOOWW!" howl the Vulpimancer. * * * Power Level Scanner Razorfang · Strength: 6,000 · Spirit: 500 · Power: 275 Battle Level = 6,775 Bio: Razorfang, a DNA sample of a Vulpinmancer. Originated from Planet Vulpin, Vulpinmancer are creature that are the cross between canine, feline and simian-like animal with enhanced strength, agility and dexterity with sharp claws and fangs that tears metal. While blind without any eyes, their four senses are greatly heightened and their gills acts both as nose and sonar, allowing them to see their surrounding and detect unseen predators. With brute strength, sonar sense of smell and agility, Vulpinmancer can take down foes who underestimate their lack of eyes. Extra: Vulpinmancer all speaks the language Vulpian but their words and texture are impossible to translate via Universal Translator. Steven doesn't know the language either. * * * "Mush, Razorfang!" beamed Trix, who is now located on the Vulpinmancer's face where his eyes should be. "Groof." he barked and sprints his ways across the Beach City. He continues running across the path, meeting people along the way and they all immediately recognized him as Steven and greet him. "Hi, Steven!" greet an Indian girl as she waved her hand. "Stevo! Ever wish to stay alien?" asked a boy. "Steven, tell the Gems I said hi." said a postman. "Wow, everyone loves our transformations. It's true, do you want to stay aliens forever?" asked Trix. "Arf! Graaoof!" he barked and Trix read his thought. "True, it's best to be yourself. And yeah, I like a break every now and then." nodded Trix. Razorclaw continues running as he's heading toward the other side of the cliff. He reached the front face of the cliff, which reveals to have a giant statue sitting down, has six arms, 4 held out in offer-esque and the lower arms fold and cradled the Beach House resting on the road. The arms that held out in the open lost 3 hands, the figure is a strange woman-like entity with long curly hair and wore a humanoid mask with an orb on the forehead. The lighthouse rests on the head. Steven reached to the door and the Omnitrix start beeping before he glowed in rose energy and morphed back to his Human self, the cords didn't get stretch too badly and he open the door. "Hey guys! You wouldn't believe this—" before Steven finish, he was suddenly got tackled by a monstrous centipede-beetle-like creature with an eye inside its mouth and attempts to bite his head. "WAAAH!" he yelped as he tried to push it back. * * * Power Level Scanner Name: Centipeetle Species: Gem (Corrupted) Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Corrosive Acid Generation, Strong Jaws, Vertical Wall Crawling Power Level · Strength: 130 · Spirit: 150 · Magic: 50 Total Battle Level: 330 * * * "Bad timing for timing out!" panicked Trix before a whip clad with amethyst shards wrapped around the creature's body. The whip belongs to a short, plump-lip woman with somewhat stout build. She wears a black, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath. She wore black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, yellow edge around the bottom of the said tank top with half yellow rings around the waist, and small, pointed black boots. On her chest, half-covered, lies the amethyst gem. "S'up Steven." greet the woman as she yanks the creature and threw it across the room, where the household was split into a temple entrance. There, we find another woman battling more of these creatures. She has a slender, thin build, red-hot pink skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. Her hair has a magenta color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. She wears an aqua blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest and a lighter satin sash ribbon around her upper waist. Beneath it is a dark-blue bodysuit with yellow streaks on the upper arms and thighs as well as the tip of her shoes, which said shoes is part of the bodysuit. On her forehead is a pearl gemstone. "Grrraraahh!" screeched the creatures as they pounced her but she was gracefully dance around, swiftly batting them away from the temple entrance with her spears. She held her spear up, spun it and bat the creature across the air before being grabbed by the third woman. She's the tallest of all, with the gallant woman being the second, and the most muscular of the group. Like the first woman, she has plump lips and had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped Afro. She wore triangular futuristic, translucent ruby/violet/sapphire-tinted shades. She wore a bodysuit that has the right side are sapphire/dark blue while left side are ruby/crimson, with black cubic shoulder pads, and a magenta outline on her chest. She also wore long, elbow-length violet gloves that covered her middle fingers and her left boot is ruby-colored. Currently she's armed with a pair of power gauntlets. "YAH!" she grunted as she swung the creature down and lift her knee, crushing its spines before throwing it against the other creatures and effortlessly punched the two away from the kitchen. One pounced on her Afro, which she nonchalantly grabbed it and forcefully stretch both ends apart until it splits into two then puff into non-existent. She walks away as the amethyst-colored woman chased the creatures and the tall lady yank the creature out from the table. Steven recovered and set the freezer on the couch before evading the next female warrior as she tackled the other Centipeetle. "ROWR! Stand still, you pest!" hissed the 4th girl of the room. She looks more human with regular peach skin and having the structure of a teenager, except she has 3 pair of whisker across her cheek, her iris and pupil are feline-based, her hair are wild lime-yellow and she wears an elbow-length bodysuit with two shades of brown and a hoodie. She has a yellow star on the torso, a Cat's Eye gemstone on her right hand and wears a pair of brass knuckles with claws. "Nya nya nya nya NYAAAAH!" she brutally stabbed the Centipeetle non-stop before flinging them up and slashed them apart, causing them to poof. "Rowr~!" she grinned as she dropped in a cat stance. "Overkill!" said Trix. "Awesome, what are these things?" asked Steven as he sees many more creatures roaming the house and two comically watch TVs. "Argh... Sorry, Steven." began the tall lady as she lifted the creature up. "A lot of Centipeetle got in. It seems they're trying to get into the temple." explained the lady as she held it in choke hold. "Aw, no need to get rid of them. They're pretty cool." said Steven before the Centipeetle puke green slime and Steven evade it. The slime splattered on the floor then burns through it, making a hole. The two gazed at cringed expression. "On second thought, exterminate them, Pearl." said Trix. "Uh, yeah." said Pearl. The short woman kicked the Centipeetle into the wall and lies in defeat before poofing to non-existence. "Uh, guys?" she began as she turn and start picking her nose with her pinkie. "These things don't have Gems." said the woman. "Oh, so I didn't accidentally kill them? Neato!" beamed the cat girl as she lunged at the other Centipeetles, who screeched in fear before she pummeled them in a comical cloud of bashing. "That means the Mother must be nearby." said the afro woman before punching the Centipeetle aside. "Nail it, Garnet!" beamed Trix. "Wait, Mother? You mean those are babies?" asked Trix. "Somewhat. But they don't have Gems like the Mother." said Garnet as the cat girl popped up with a Centipeetle in her mouth before it poofed. "I thought Gems are humanoid-like, aside from Cat's Eye behaving in feline-like manner? Ooooh, are you saying they're Corrupted Gems!? Yeeee, perfect opponent!" beamed Trix. "We better find it quickly before anyone gets hurt." said Pearl. "Oh! Oh! Can I help? Can I? Can I?" asked Steven. "Steven, dear. Until you learn how to control the power of your Gem." Pearl holds the Centipeetle's head then snapped it while maintaining her motherly tone. "We'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" she said with a caring shrug. "But he got MEEEE!" boasted Trix. "Trix's right!" beamed Steven as he activated the Omnitrix, slapped the core and burst into a rose light before morphing into a short alien. He resembles a spherical meteorite-like being with erratic right eye, has metallic blades on both side and pongs on above and below. The Omnitrix is on where the left eye is. He began to produce a psychokinetic aura and levitated as a gruff, energetic voice echoes the Gems' mind. * * * Power Level Scanner Rockhead · Strength: 400 · Spirit: 230 · Power: 200 Total Battle Level: 830 Bio: Rockhead, the DNA sample of Stonagon. In the planet Vloronke, Stonagon are the most ancient race then any recent life-forms, and had mastered the art of psychokinesis for mobility and advancing their civilizations thanks to the telepathy that aid communication. If uses offensively, Stonagon will dominate anyone, no matter how small they look. * * * *Rockhead! Watch this!* Rockhead widen his eye and the remaining Centipeetles got dragged across the room by the psychokinetic aura then smacked each other, knocking them out. *Psycho...Crusher!* Rockhead discharges a psychokinetic blast from his mind and impacted the Corrupted Gem spawns, poofing them to non-existence. "Whoa, nice one, Steven!" said the plump woman. *Thanks, Amethyst!* beamed Rockhead. *Hey, Pearl? What do you think? I got them all in one move!* he beamed. "Not all." said Pearl before they heard clattering sounds and he turns to see the Centipeetle poking around the fridge. *HEY! Get out of there!* he yelled, which the Centipeetle got startled by the booming command in its head and quickly flees when Rockhead chase after it and spilled a gallon of milk. He stopped and telekinetically lifts it up before checking the fridge. *Awww... They ate everything. NOT COOL! OUT!* He threw it across the room and hit the wall, poofing it in defeat before turning at the fridge, close it telekinetically and look up the ice box, just to discover a huge stash of Cookie Cat. His eye grew large with star as the Omnitrix start beeping and reverts back into Steven. "No way... It can't be!" Steven reach out one and grabbed it as he turn and gazed at the package as Pearl walks in and close the ice box. "Where did you get these?! I thought they stop making them?!" asked Steven with excitement. "Did you make them with your Gem?" asked Trix as he stands out and poke the package. "Ah ha ha, no. We heard they stop making them too. And since they're your favorite..." began Pearl before Amethyst jumped in and sat on the counter and Garnet walks in. "We ran out and stole a bunch!" answered Amethyst. "And it was soooo thrilling, sneaking in and unlocking doors!" beamed Cat's Eye as she moved in and sat down on the floor before licking her arm. "Grrr, I went back and pay for them!" grunts Pearl as she placed her hands on her hips. "The whole thing was my idea." said Garnet as she held up her hands and the gauntlet start glowing bright purple, splits into shooting stars and start swirling above her palms. "It was everyone's ideas." Amethyst points out. "Nyeah~!" chimed Cat's Eye. "Not really." said Garnet as the stars enters the gemstones on her palms. Her left has the sapphire gemstone and her right has ruby gemstone but they're both colored in garnet. "Best. Idea. Ever! You're the coolest, Garnet!" beamed Trix with his face texting an Emoji: 0u0. "Thank you, Trix." Garnet gave a soft smile. "All that matters is that Steven is happy." Pearl concludes the discussion. Steven then startled Pearl when he began a song: Oooooohhhh! He's a frozen treat with an all new taste cause he came to this planet from outer space A refugee of an interstellar war But now he's at your local grocery store Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy Cookie Cat! He left his family behind Cookie Caaaaat! Now available at Gurgens off Rt. 109 "PFFFT HA HA HA HA HA!" Pearl, Cat's Eye, Amethyst and Trix burst out laughing while Garnet chuckle briefly and applauded to Steven's Cookie Cat song. "I can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save it forever! ...right after I eat this one." smiled Steven as he open the package, held out the ice cream sandwich and ball up the wrapper. "Hello, old friend." smiled Steven before taking a bite on the ear. "Nyum...hmmm. Nyum nyum... So good! I like to eat the ear first." beamed Steven. Suddenly his belly began to produce a bright rose glow. "Whooooa! Gem Level rising up!" said Trix and the Crystal Gems noticed the glow as well. "Uh, Steven?" Amethyst called out. "Oh my." began Cat's Eye. "Huh?" asked Steven before he noticed the glow, lift his shirt and reveal the rose quartz gemstone embedded where his naval was. It was glowing brightly. "My Gem is glowing!" he gasped. "Quick, show us your weapon." said Amethyst. "I don't know." said Steven then the glow began to die out. "AH! It's fading! How'll I make it come back!" panicked Steven. "Calm down, Steven. Breath. Don't force it." instructed Pearl. "Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either!" sneered Amethyst. "Yuck!" exclaimed Cat's Eye in disgust. "Please, don't." said Garnet. The glow finally fade away and everyone sighed in dismay as Steven flopped himself on the floor. "Awww, I was really close that time." sighed Steven before standing up and store his half-eaten Cookie Cat in the wrapper. "Can one of you just explain how to summon my weapon?" he asked. "Yeah, in case for the next glow." said Trix. "Oh! I'll go first~!" sang Pearl as she raise her hand. The scene switched to the cherry blossom tree located at the other side of Beach City as Steven and Pearl stood beneath it, well Steven is sitting down as the cherry blossom naturally sent down "rain" of petals. "Pay attention to these petals, Steven." began Pearl as she gestured the petal dancing in the air in it's descend. "The petal's dance seems improvise, but it is being calculated in real time based on physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your Gem and perform your own dance!" Pearl held up her hands over her gemstone in triangle gesture then swung her arms out and summons her weapon. The spear is a glowing pearl blade with a white grip and a cyan, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. Pearl grabbed it, swung it down and extends its length to an actual spear, spun it above her before dramatically set it down. She opens her hand and caught a petal. "Like so." she smiled. Steven just stares, look down, sweep his arms across and pick up a bunch of petals and cock an eyebrow as he gazed at them. At the Big Donuts, Amethyst was eating a donuts as she watch Steven held up the petals and tossed them in the air. "Wah!" he said as he watches them fall gently. "Did Pearl tell you the 'petal things'?" asked Amethyst. "Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think?" he wondered. "Oh, just use the Florauna and bam! We pass." said Trix. "Listen, Steven. All that practices is no fun." said Amethyst before taking a bite on the donut then continue with a stuffed mouth. "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Amethyst held her hand over her amethyst gemstone and ball up as if she caught a handle then yank out her weapon with ease, which her weapon is a multi-tailed dark violet whip with a cross-guard in the form of a lavender star. The lash is dark purple and is divided into three different segments with spiked balls on the ends. She whips it at the nearby garbage container and slices it into two. "See? Didn't try at all." she smiled and Steven scratches his hair in confusion. Suddenly Lars ran out with a garbage bag and saw what becomes of the container. "Huh!? Again!?" he exclaimed as he dropped the bag. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Trix as he held his pincer over his belly and pointed at Lars' face. At the top of the Crystal Temple, next to the lighthouse, Steven listens to Garnet's advice. "So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?!" asked Steven. "...Yes." she answered. Steven and Trix remains silent as the wind blew over. "Or...you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective powers of the universe into your Gem, which results in..." Garnet held up her hands, channels the said energy then did a very awesome and groovy stances before she held up her hands and summons her gauntlets, which had a red and light red spiral design around the entire shaft, red and dark red fingers and fingertips, and contained the same star motif on the tops and bases of the gauntlets; before pumping her arms. "At least that's my way of doing it." she said. Both Steven and Trix were mind-blown. At the beach head, Steven meets with Cat's Eye. "Lemme get this straight! Pearl taught you the flower dance, Amethyst just munch her food and Garnet just talked a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Just to summon your Gem weapon?" asked Cat's Eye as she was munching on a fish's skeleton. "Pretty much." said Steven. "Oh, they're a bunch of no-action teachers. I'll show you the real way to summon your weapon." said Cat's Eye as she spits the skeleton aside. Steven just stands there and waits for her response. She slowly opens her eyes and gave a wild grin as she dropped in an fighting stance. "To call the weapon, you need to feel the pounding pulse in your blood, the racing thrills in your heart and the instinct of the wild! Yes, you must feel the thrill of the jungle in your heart! Thrill of the BATTLE!" roared Cat's Eye as she reach her hand over her gemstone, magic surged out as she grabbed the handle and yank out her claw gauntlet then crouch down, preparing to pounce Steven. "Uh, Cat? I don't think it's safe." said Steven. "Don't worry, kiddo. Safety's on." She pointed at her claws being coated with protective scabbards before lunging at Steven. "Wahhhh!" exclaimed Steven as he starts running away. "Hey, don't run! Defend yourself!" she yelled as she chased after him. "I don’t have a weapon!" he yelled as she comically punched the sand again and again while he keeps running ahead. “Stop chasing us you crazy cat!” yelled Trix as he tried to dial an transformation. "You got the Omnitrix, nya!" she reminded Steven as Trix continued to dial for an alien form. she dug her claw in the sand and swung it up, sending a small wave of sand. Steven tripped and rolled into the water. "Steven!" she ran towards the water, it touched her boot and… "MEOW! HISSSSS!" she hissed as she jumped back like a frightened cat. She saw bubbles foaming up and she stares blankly, gaze at her Cat Claw then toss it in the water with a line attached to her wrist. It plopped in the water. She wagged her wrist. "Not a nibble." She muttered. * * * Back at the Beach House with the Gems… "I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So..." Steven began as the Crystal Gems got placed in their positions as before. Steven points at them. "Garnet and Amethyst were here. Cat's Eye is sitting here, Pearl was next to the fridge..." Steven crossed his arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he probe his memory. "Hmmm... Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?" he asked. "Okay, your majesty." frowned Amethyst as she crosses her arms. "And Cat, you were licking your arm." said Steven. "I already had my bath. Meh, second round." Cat's Eye smiled as she started licking her arm. "And Pearl, your foot was like this." Steven grabbed Pearl's foot and moves it at the angle it was. "I don't think it works this way, Steven." said Pearl confusingly. "Just play along. I love replaying memories." Trix clapped his pincers gleefully. "And Garnet, uh..." Steven grabbed her face and gently moves it to face upward, which she didn't respond back like she's a statue. "Yeah." Steven opens the ice box, grabbed the Cookie Cat he took before, toss the wrapper aside. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's." Steven repeats the lyrics in a incomplete, non-singing manner. The Crystal Gems didn't laugh due to the fact they already heard it or because Steven didn't sang the entire song lyric. "Aww, it was funnier last time..." whined Steven before he checked his gemstone. No glow. "Odd. Maybe it's because you didn't sang the full song." said Trix. "Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem." sigh Steven. "Biologically, you're a Hybrid." said Trix before Garnet slapped his head. "Ow, Garnet! Why’d you hit me?!" whined Trix. Pearl bends down next to Steven. "Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are." Pearl comforts him. "And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless." said Amethyst. "Grrr." frowned Pearl angrily. "I...mean, you're one of us, Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you!" she rephrases her answer sheepishly. Garnet just nodded. "Of course, Little Stevo. We Gems stick together." purred Cat's Eye as she nuzzle his cheek like a cat. "And hey, Gem power or not, you got me, the Omnitrix! Sure, Gem powers are awesome but in the meantime, stick with what you got." said Trix. "*sniff* Thanks guys. After all, I've still got... Cookie Cat!" smiled Steven as he took another bite. "Mmmmm... So good!" smiled Steven with joy. Suddenly the rose quartz gemstone began to glow but this time to maximum level and produces multiple surge of energy before constructing a spiraled pink shield. The spiral is decorated with light pink rose thorns, and its center symbol is shaped like a rose. Everyone gasped in collective. "Steven, it's a shield!" gasped Pearl in awe. "Rose's Shield!" beamed Cat's Eye. "Whoa, what!?" exclaimed Steven when he opens his eyes and saw his Gem Weapon. "I get a shield?! Ooooh...yeah!" cheered Steven but his cheer stance accidentally launches his shield which ricochets around the room before impaling and breaking a TV. Amethyst bursts out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head in dismay and Cat's Eye tilted her head in dismay. "I love that TV…" she whined. "Huh?" Steven glanced at the treat in his hand. "Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" he beamed. "Eh?!" asked the girls. "What!? Stevo, from the time you found me in the woods to now, I've seen you eat Cookie Cat thousand times and not once did it summons a shield." Trix disapprove that possibility. "But it glows twice when I ate it." said Steven as Pearl pick up the wrapper and gazed at it suspiciously. "What's in these things?" wondered Pearl before the Beach House suddenly began to quake then they looked at the window near the broken TV and saw a swarm of Centipeetle scurry up, followed by an even larger one. The shield vanished as well. "What was that?" asked Steven. Everyone ran out of the Beach House and they all look up to see the Centipeetles crawling up to the Temple. The giant one has white mane and its backs are clad with more solid gems. * * * Power Level Scanner Mother Centipeetle Battle Level · Strength: 3,200 · Spirit: 700 · Magic: 1,000 Total Battle Level: 4,900 * * * "Grrrrrr..." it purrs as it stood over the statue's head. "It's the Mother!" frowned Garnet as she leaps toward it. "A worthy opponent!" hissed Cat's Eye as she pulls out her Cat Claw and followed Garnet. "Stay in the house, Steven!" ordered Pearl. "No way, I'm coming too!" Steven ran back inside the house to grab several Cookie Cats, grab some extension cords and approach the Cookie Cat-theme freezer. "Hyah!" Garnet landed a mid-air roundhouse kick, smacking the Mother's head back but she brushed it off and lunged at Garnet as she descends down, Cat's Eye leapt up and lands a barrage of high-speed punches, bashing the beak before landing an uppercut kick and knocked her back, only for the tail to swung in and smacked Cat's Eye away. "MEOW!" she shrieked as she flew back and crashed into the ground, sending sand flying up. Garnet somersaulted and land on the floor, the gemstones moved up to her elbows as she thrust her fists and fired the gauntlets. Mother Centipeetle took it head on and got blown back but she tilted her head back and glared at her as Garnet re-summons a new pair of gauntlets. "Grrrrrr!" snarled the Mother as she lunged toward Garnet. Garnet jumped her way down and into the beachhead. The Mother blindly chased after her and ends up crashing head-fisted against the sand. The Gems join up with Garnet as the Mother Centipeetle towers them and glared it eye, which the pupil looks like a Pokeball-like gem. "GRRRR AAAAHH! BLLAARGH!" The Mother vomit a spray of corrosive acid, the Gems evade as it burn through the ground, making a trench. She ceased fire as she open her eye, which she shield it to avoid her Corrupted Gem from being corroded. She blinked several times as she lost sight of the Gems then turn her drooling head and Cat's Eye was moving in, surprising her. "Take this! Feline Slasher!" she swung her Cat Claw and created mirage of claws, the Gem eye widen then she immediately duck down and she completely missed. "W-What—OOFF!" She got smacked down by the large tail and crushed into the sand. "GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" she roared as she lifted her tail and slammed it against her once more. She lift it up and Cat's Eye was broken, blood leaks from her mouth and nose as she twitched then gasped and forcibly cricked her arm joints in place and she glared at Mother Centipeetle. "Is that it?" she asked. Mother Centipeetle snarled and swung the tail down again, she dash aside and it smashed the ground, she jumped up and rammed her Cat Claw against her back, only to be shattered by her durable shells. "Erk!" grunted Cat's Eye then her eye spotted Mother Centipeetle lung her jaws at her, she quickly slapped her hand on the beak and flipped over as she impaled the ground. She spring across and jumped over as she pulled out a new Cat Claw, channel the Magic into it and swung it, sending triple sonic blades and blasted her head-on as she land and slide a bit before noticing a spinning white ball covered in purple flames struck the Mother Centipeetle and blasted her with a huge explosion of magic. A smack was heard and Amethyst went flying before Garnet caught her and set her down. "Man, she's tougher than the babies." said Amethyst. "My Cat Claw shattered when it struck her shell." Cat's Eye add. "Then we must strike it harder." said Pearl as she spun her spear and aim it, aura builds up then fired a powerful magic orb that struck her and slammed her against the water, creating an explosion. Suddenly she moved in a frighten speed, swirl around them and created wall of sand as multiple pincers flew in and attempted to stab them. They barely evade them then Garnet saw one leg heading toward Pearl and shove her aside before getting grazed across the arm. "Urgh!" grunted Garnet before Amethyst whipped her and moved her away as 2 legs struck the ground. "Cat, join with Amethyst." said Pearl. "Right!" Cat jumped over and land on Amethyst's head with her hands cupped on the sides. Amethyst slapped her whips down hard and ignited with purple flames. "Gem Combo: Spiral Flame Twister!" chanted Amethyst and Cat's Eye as they spun into a frenzy top before being consumed as a purple fire tornado. The massive heat began to turn sand into glass, resulting the Mother Centipeetle to be stuck. Pearl jumped up with Garnet and she taped her spear on her gauntlet then infused it with her electrical magic and Garnet empowered it with her own. "Thunder Magic: Double Lightning Bomb!" Garnet fired her super-charged gauntlet at the ground and impacted the glass floor before giving a spark and exploded into a lethal EMP, shattering the glass and knocked Mother Centipeetle back. She rolled a bit and flail wildly before getting up and violently spray acid around blindly. She ceased fire and search around before spotting the Gems taking refuge behind the statue's broken hand. "BLAAAAAAH!" The Mother vomit acid at the broken hand and the statue slowly began to melt. "We hit it hard and it's not working!" complained Cat's Eye. "We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" said Amethyst. "Hey!" Steven called out as he chucks pebble at Mother. She ceased fire as it got her attention and turn to see Steven as he plants the freezer, which was plugged with multiple cords to be connected at the house, in the ground and stood brave. "Leave them alone!" he ordered. "Steven, no!" exclaimed the Crystal Gems. "Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!" yelled Steven as he ate the Cookie Cat and chew it, the Mother slithers up and display her drooling fangs. Steven tucks his shirt up so he can project the shield. Mother waits for his move and Steven continues chewing before swallowing but he began to sweat as nothing happen. "Yeeeah, I thought so." said Trix dryly. "Uh-oh!" cringed Steven as he grabbed his freezer and retreated. "Aaaaah!" scream Steven as Mother chase after him. "We need to save Steven!" panicked Pearl as she steps out but Mother's rear jaws snapped the top of the broken hand apart, forcing them to retreat back. "Can we save ourselves first?!" asked Amethyst. "We're trapped between the monster and water! Why do we have to live near water!" cried Cat's Eye. Steven opens the freezer and unwraps all the Cookie Cats, eating them up. "Stevo, no! You'll get stomach-ache!" panicked Trix. "Goodbye, my friends." said Steven as he devours two last Cookie Cats and swallow them. His stomach began to growl but the gemstone still doesn't glow. "Why isn't it working?" asked Steven. "Grrrrrrr..." growled the Mother as she glared at Steven. "BLL AAAAARGH!" she vomit acid stray and Steven quickly jump aside and rolled on the ground. "You really believed foods give you powers? This is not a video game!" argued Trix. "B-But it work twice?" baffled Steven. The pincers snapped the hand then Garnet stood up. "Steven!" she called out but quickly grabbed and holds back Mother's pincers then Cat's Eye jumped on it and start jabbing it with her Cat's Claw. Mother snarled as she lifted her tail and slammed Cat against Garnet, creating explosion of sand and they got battered hard. Pearl and Amethyst pulled them in before the tail crushed them. Steven stood up and looked up, just to find his unfortunate freezer caught in the blast, half corroded apart. "No... Oh, no no no!" cried Steven as he ran over and kneel down as he gazed at the ruined fridge. He slowly pokes it then recoil as the lightning sparks. Steven balled up his hands into fists then grew angry. "NOOOO!" cried Steven as the Omnitrix glowed and produced a burst of rose light. The Omnitrix sank into his wrist then multiple dark-blue magma rocks emerged out of the Omnitrix and consumed the entire arm then spread across his arm, his face then his entire body. Neon-blue energy arc across his legs then burst into matured, well-build legs. The arms gain the same spark before exploding and reveal Pyronite hands with sapphire magma colors before clutching the fingers. He let out a vicious roar as his head erupted like a volcano and reveal his face. Steven becomes a much more muscular Pyronite, with less dark-blue rock shells on the arms, his mouth are equipped with fangs and have 2 mini-volcanoes. Unlike any Pyronites, Heatblast wore black pants with magenta belt with star buckle. The Omnitrix is on his chest as it burst a rose light to conclude the transformation. "PYROBURST!" he roared. * * * Power Level Scanner Pyroburst · Strength: 5,400 · Spirit: 500 · Power: 270 Total Battle Level: 6,170 Enraged (x3.7) Total Battle Level: 21,759 Bio: Pyroburst, a DNA sample of a Pyronite. Living on the star Pyro, Pyronite competes in extremely dangerous activities to gain mastery over Pyrokinesis and can manipulate fire, limited earth and lava. When a Pyronite grew extremely angry, they can reach to supernova temperature. * * * "Whoo! Pyroburst, yeah!" cheered Amethyst. "BLAAAAAAAA ARRRGH!" Centipeetle vomit her acid all over Pyroburst. "STEVEN!" panicked Pearl. "GRAAAAAAGH!" roared Pyroburst as he blasted the acid apart with a superheat aura. Mother Centipeetle dart back in shock then noticed the sand becomes extremely hot and slowly turning glassed. "Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy!" snarled Pyroburst as he charged toward Mother Centipeetle with his body bursting huge amount of heat. "GRRR AAAHH!" she charged in and readied her jaws. "Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!" he roared as he land a flaming uppercut and knocked Centipeetle way back, fracturing the jaws and falling on her back then he land on the ground, grabbed her tail and start slamming her around the beach, injuring her and the shells began to crack. "COOKIE CAT, HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND!" the slamming created a huge sand cloud then a punch landed and the Corrupted Gem went flying to the sky, Pyroburst rocket himself ahead and created lava sphere from his shoulders, grabbed them and slammed it together, forging a focused energy. "COOKIE CAT!" He fired a plasma beam and smack Centipeetle into the ruined freezer, which she crushed and gave her an explosion of extreme voltage. "KKKKYYYYY AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Mother Centipeetle with a woman-like scream of agony as Pyroburst land on the ground in a heroic knee-bend stance and the heat aura died out. "Now available...nowhere." he sighed. "YES!" cheered Amethyst. "The defense are broken!" informed Cat's Eye. "Gems, weapons!" ordered Garnet. The Crystal Gems produced a bright light and destroyed the hand by the energy burst as they emerged with their Gem Weapons. "Let's do it." They charged toward the Mother Centipeetle and she glanced at them in horror before they collided her, producing a powerful magic explosion that parts the clouds away. Mother Centipeetle was destroyed and the light popped, revealing its Corrupted Gem as it fell and roll across the sand before Garnet stop it with her foot, she bend over, poke it before spread her hand, concealing the Gem in a pink bubble. She held it up and it teleports away. She turns her head to see Steven making a grave for the remaining wrapper and bury it. "Stevo?" asked Trix. "Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats." began Steven with tears as he place a leave as a grave marker. "I'll always remember the time we spent together." whimpered Steven then his stomach rumbles. "Shh, hush now." he said. The Gems gathers around and Amethyst bend down. "Are you crying?" she asked. "Only a little!" he shouted. "I miss them too. Meow~" nodded Cat as she sat down and whimpered. "Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." smiled Amethyst. "Of course not! Who thinks that's the answer for powers!? No offense, Stevo." said Trix. "Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem." said Pearl as she comfort him. "Yes, in your own Steven-y way." smiled Garnet. *Although it seems both times the Gems activates was when Steven eats the Cookie Cat and he was enjoying... Waaaait... Could it... Nah!* Trix declines his thought. "I'm okay, guys. I just-" Steven was cut off as his stomach rumbles strongly and painfully. "Ugh, I think I ate too many Cookie Cats." Crystal Gems and Trix start laughing with Steven laughing anxiously before he starts retching. * * *